Edrion Veldantis
Biography: Edrion is the son of a mighty warlock, a former leader of the Black Wing's Circle. This hidden Warlock Guild, now led by Monster Girls and Humans alike raised him after his father passed away under circumstances, that are unknown to this day. His father was also the only one aware of the Identity of Edrion's Mother. While being raised by the Circle, Edrion was teached in the arts of Demonology, Dark Arts, such as demonic shadow and fire magic. He also experienced Training in Swordsmanship and Alchemy. When the Order raided the Headquarter he was raised and lived in, he managed to pack his belongings, including a robe and a tome, his father left as heirlooms for him, and escaped. Now he wanders through the realms, visiting other branches of the Circle and using his alchemy Skills to make a living. In addition, sometimes a flying Skull with a small tail of purple fire is seen near him. This skulls origin is unknown, but it seems to have a peronality of it's own and seems to have quite the upbeat attitude. It seems his name is Elkiel. Personality: Edrion is a kind person and shows everyone he meets his respect, unless they proof him that they don´t deserve it. He either is quiet or talkative, it depends on his mood. In combat his personality changes, his facial expression becomes determined and he´s fully concentrated on helping his allies and/or defeating his foes. Appearance: He has short brown hair, rather normal skin colour, rather trained body (due to his Swordmanship training). He usually wears simple clothes (as seen in the picture), but he wears his warlock robe, when in Combat or other matters that requier his magic talents. (Picture of his Warlock Clothes will be added hopefully soon) Abilities: General: In combat, he tries to manage his mana for spells as efficient as possible, always evading a waste of mana as best as possible. His physical combat style is revolves around being rather defensive at first, and starting offensive counterattacks, once the enemies movements and style have been studied enough. He is also shown to be very adaptive, improvising to suit the situations requirements at hand. Physical: He is quite trained in handling Scythes and presumably other Polearms. Elkiel transforms into Scythe when Edrion has to go toe-to-toe with his enemies. He has some training in hand-to-hand combat, but doesn't not excel in it. Magical: His magical skills consist of demonic fire, mainly used for offensive purposes, and shadow magic for various defensive uses. Using lots of his fire and shadow magic is very mana-intensive so he has to use them wisely. His offensive signature spells consist of Fire Rain, Incinerate and Chaos Bolt. His shadow magic makes him able to make himself immaterial for a few seconds, heal his wounds by drawing energy out of the surrounding shadows, which only works to some extend, depending on the area he's in. He also has various spells that make him able to quickly change his position like Demonic Circle. He can place said circle on a place of his choice and teleport to it at will within a certain radius. He can also disappear, set the circle and appear in it, which takes up alot more mana, so he only uses it in dangerous, unexpected situations. His Spell "Demonic Gate" lets him create two Archways, which are connected and can be used by his allies as well. This spell is mainly used to transport groups of people quickly from point A to point B. Elkiel, the flying, living skull sometimes seen with him, can turn invisible and Edrion can bind his eye sight on him, making him able to scout out areas. Finally, his training in Demonology makes him able to form a pact or contract, if you will, with a Mamono, strenghtening both with a deep bond. Unfortunately he hasn't found a partner yet. Special Abilities: Sin of Wrath: Havoc Despite keeping his composure in combat for the majority of time, Edrion can become angry under some circumstances. The anger amplifies the demonic energies he wields, causing them to slowly overtake him the angrier he gets, also strengthening him physically and magically in the process. However, one step too much and he loses control, becoming a threat to his surrounding and potentially allies as well as an easy target for enemies, due to his recklessness and tendency to exhaust himself in this state. Therefore he tries his best to always keep his calm and analyse situations rationally. Category:Characters